


back home to you

by FallenSilently



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Fluff, I use the word home here a lot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSilently/pseuds/FallenSilently
Summary: Home had built itself in Sakusa Kiyoomi and Atsumu couldn't wait to come back to him.(a.k.a where Sakusa suffers during hell week and Atsumu comes home to him, asleep on a desk)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	back home to you

**Author's Note:**

> For SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 // Day 3: "Let's stay like this for a little longer..."

If you were to ask Kiyoomi what he wanted at this very moment, he would tell you exactly how he just wanted to lay down on his soft bed and sleep until the end of the month. University had been hell and despite finishing all his requirements for his major subjects last week, he still had hell week to worry about which was one week away.

Piles of lecture notes were stacked between the books on top of his desk. Kiyoomi stared at them for a while before deciding it was time for his next cup of coffee. How many had he had for today? Honestly, he couldn’t even remember. All he knew was that he had three lectures to go through for his classes tomorrow and one paper to finish for a minor. He would have loved to abandon that last paper for another day, but under the influence of his academic procrastination earlier, he had already started on it and wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it unless he finished the draft tonight. 

He put the coffee filter in its place and started to pour the coffee grounds over it. He closed the lid and let it brew. There was a period of limbo while waiting for his coffee. Normally, he’d use this as an excuse to steal a quick nap. A week of all-nighters should be taking a toll on his body, but his fight or flight mode had been activated and this time, he chose to ride over his adrenaline. 

A familiar ringtone echoed through his apartment. He let his feet find its way to his room and picked up the phone on top of his nightstand. He flipped it over and a wave of adoration and warmth flowed through his veins as he looked at the caller ID.

 _Tsumu_.

 _“Omi-omi! How were classes today?”_ his boyfriend’s voice rang through his ears as he accepted the call. A smile made its way on his lips as the familiar feeling of home slipped into his heart.

“‘T was fine, ‘Tsumu. Just the usual.”

 _“Ya sure, Omi? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I hear the coffee machine runnin’.”_ Atsumu said, an amused tone lacing his every word. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and retorted, “Don’t you have practice right now?”

 _“Hey! Don’t ‘ya change the subject. Yer plannin’ on stayin’ up late again, aren’t ya?”_ Kiyoomi swore he saw Atsumu pouting on the other side of the line. He was always quick on calling Kiyoomi out for staying up late. Once, he caught him online at 2 o’clock in the morning and demanded they video call so Atsumu could make sure he slept that night. He did. (And it was the best sleep he had in such a long time, much to his hesitation to let Atsumu take the credit.)

“I won’t be up for too long, Tsumu. Promise this time.” 

Laughter interrupted at the distance of Atsumu’s line. Kiyoomi heard a crash―probably a bench full of empty water bottles; a scream―probably from Bokuto-san; and a deep, tired sigh―probably from MSBY’s captain, or maybe their coach. Kiyoomi wasn’t sure. 

_“Bokkun! Will ‘ya tone it down? ‘M talkin’ to Omi-kun here!”_ Atsumu complained. 

Kiyoomi listened to Atsumu and Bokuto as they argued over what he heard was about an abused volleyball cart. Inunaki-san joined the argument and told Atsumu what really went down. _“You left the volleyball cart in the middle of the court and Koutarou saw it as an opportunity for target practice.”_

Usually, the noise would have annoyed Kiyoomi to no end. After all, growing up alone for most of his childhood―save for Motoya whom Kiyoomi was frequently with, made him accustomed to the solitude of silence. Not until Atsumu came crashing into his life bringing along with him all the possible chaos he had to offer. 

But when chaos came in the form of loud, wet kisses on his cheek when Atsumu came over to visit him in Tokyo all the way from Osaka; In the form of three different brands of isopropyl alcohol and sanitary wipes delivered on his doorstep one random afternoon with a note that says _“thought of ya -A”_ ; in the form of a gorgeous set right into the palm of his hand in perfect tandem―the gym going wild after such an intense rally and chaos was able to change the pace of the game while making a perfect set for Kiyoomi, he was willing to take his chances on Chaos in the form of Miya Atsumu whole heartedly. 

When he and Chaos finally got together the afternoon of their last highschool tournament, Kiyoomi learned that Chaos was more than just recklessness and vanity. Chaos was a breath of fresh air―the break to Kiyoomi’s picture perfect life. (The very life he chose to run away from after graduation). It was addicting, Kiyoomi had once thought. It was the kind of chaos that kept you on your toes wanting more. Luckily for Kiyoomi, Atsumu chose him just as much as he loved him. 

At that moment, Kiyoomi felt relieved. He was getting so caught up in all of his academics that he had forgotten the end goal of it all. He was to graduate, enter the V.League, lose all his inhibitions and play his best out there with the best setter he could ask for. (Though, he’d never let his setter and lover hear those words from him. He’ll never live him down if he did.) Kiyoomi heard another crash from Atsumu’s end of the line and thought, _maybe not all his inhibitions._

The coffee maker beeped three times until it had Kiyoom’s full attention. He breathed before speaking to the other line. 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. I have to go.” 

_“Okay, Omi-Omi. But ya better promise me yer gonna sleep before midnight tonight.”_ Atsumu bid. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes knowing very well he wasn’t going to bed until maybe half-past two in the morning. Fortunately, Kiyoomi’s first class wouldn’t start until 11:30 the next day. He could sleep in to make up for the hours he spent up.

“Okay, ‘Tsumu. Love you. Goodnight.” 

Atsumu let out a small laugh before answering, _“‘M serious, Omi. Ya better take care of yerself or ‘m comin’ to Tokyo and beating yer ass to sleep.”_

“Kinky,” Kiyoomi hummed as he turned the coffee maker off and poured the black beverage in his cup a little bit past the middle, adding milk to it until it reached the brim. “But sure if you want to, love.” 

“ _Oh?”_ Atsumu was clearly amused. He laughed it off before he said goodnight and ended the call with an _“I love ‘ya, too.”_

Kiyoomi walked across the kitchen and into his bedroom. He sat himself on a chair and faced his desk, sticky notes lining across the top of his laptop on the things he had to accomplish tonight. “Looks like I am staying up past 2AM,” he sighed as he took out all the sticky notes, placing it neatly on his wall and started typing for his paper.

* * *

Kiyoomi only had three exams left to take this week and the temptations of filing a leave of absence for the next semester had never sung their pleasures in his ear more than they did now. Kiyoomi, however, decided to ignore them just a little bit longer. Though he didn’t choose to actually attend university ( _It’s for your own good_ , Kiyoomi’s mother reasoned, _in case volleyball doesn’t work out for you in the end._ ), he had been given the liberty to choose his major. With the promise of something to fall back on, he decided it would be best to see this through. Besides, he was prepared enough for this. It was best to just get it over with so he could finally go to Osaka soon and visit the Jackals. 

Three exams wouldn’t be a problem if only he didn’t have to practice tonight for their match next week. The preliminary matches for the Japan National Collegiate Volleyball Championship were right around the corner and their team was training their best for it. 

If Kiyoomi wasn’t already tired from today’s training, he would still be willing to study for his exam in 48 hours. Yet here he was, beneath hot running water soaking his entire body. He let his hands work through the knots out of his shoulders and back as the warmth eased up the building tension. Today’s practice was gruelling as it is. Akaashi Keiji, his blockmate in their second year, was right to suggest that Kiyoomi should ease up his load this semester, but Kiyoomi wanted enough credits to graduate on time so this was a little price to pay for that recognition. 

After he had dried off, he changed into his clean sweatpants and opened his closet, rummaging around a hand full of fabric before settling his eyes on one particular jersey at the end of the rack. He took it out of the clothes hanger and brought it to his nose. It still smelled like cedar wood and home. He smiled against the shirt on his hands as he pressed it closer to his cheeks. Kiyoomi missed home so much. He wore the jersey over his head, surprised that it fit just right on him. He turned to the mirror and saw his back adorned in Atsumu’s highschool jersey during his captaincy. Kiyoomi’s eyes gleamed―his body overrun with warmth everywhere. It would be nice to be home, soon.

Satisfied with the comfort he felt, he walked to his kitchen counter and made himself a cup of coffee to survive the night.

He let the coffee brew as he went back to his desk and arranged all the lecture notes and other study materials he needed for his remaining exams. He turned his back to check the time. The wall clock read: eight o’clock. He still had time to do one more thing.

When Kiyoomi and Atsumu started dating, Atsumu had created a routine in Kiyoomi’s schedule. It didn't exactly happen every single night, they might miss calling in the evening so they made it up in the morning before they both left for training or classes, but it was something Kiyoomi looked forward to, regardless. Kiyoomi, who didn’t like talking on the phone in the first place, made it a habit to pick up Atsumu’s calls in a heartbeat. 

Kiyoomi dialed Atsumu’s number, slipped on his ear buds and walked to the kitchen. The dial tone echoed in his ears as he poured himself his nth coffee of the day. It was going to be a long night, afterall, Kiyoomi just wanted this over with. So, what better way to get his exams over with than to stay up a little bit later than usual and cram a few more lecture notes. At least, after that, he could have some peace of mind knowing he did his best to the very end. All he had to sacrifice was a bit more sleep and an earlier ticket to Osaka.

 _“Hey, Omi-kun,”_ Atsumu’s voice rang in his ears. Kiyoomi could feel the heat on his face, and it’s definitely not because of the hot coffee he held close to him with both hands. _“ ‘M sorry for keeping ya waiting.”_

“I wasn’t really waiting, but thank you for the concern,” Kiyoomi said. He lied, of course. Atsumu knew that, too. 

_“‘Course ya weren’t,”_ Atsumu mused. “So, how were your exams?” 

The call went for another 10 minutes. Kiyoomi talked about school, his overbearing professors, and how much he wanted to drop out after this semester. Atsumu simply indulged him, saying he should drop out when they both knew that was far from becoming an actual reality. Kiyoomi valued satisfaction and if finishing this degree fulfilled that, he’d see it through no matter how hard it gets. Besides, with the promise of playing volleyball afterward while pleasing his family with a college degree, he didn’t really mind seeing this through.

 _“Have ya eaten dinner yet?”_ Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi took a second to answer before Atsumu spoke again. _“I’ll take that as a no―”_

“I ate a full meal during lunch and ate ramen after training today with Akaashi-san, too. I’ve eaten, ‘Tsumu, don’t worry,” Kiyoomi assured. He didn’t actually plan to eat dinner tonight, opting for the instant ramen he had on his cupboard again and calling it a meal, but Akaashi had insisted he eat with him. ( _“For some human company before diving themselves back into their books”_ , Akaashi said.) 

He heard Atsumu hum at the other side of the line, content with what he heard. _“Alright, Omi. Just makin’ sure you’ve had a meal before staying up late again,”_ he said.

“You’re cute when you’re concerned,” Kiyoomi teased, a small laugh escaping his throat.

 _“Just want my future spiker to be on top form, that’s all!”_ Atsumu defended. 

The short silence that followed felt like the sun was shining between them and they could see each other so clearly, even when they’re 247 miles apart. _Future spiker,_ Atsumu had said. But Kiyoomi knew it was more than just that. It was a future they both promised to each other after high school when they were beneath the Tokyo skies at Itachiyama Institute's rooftop just minutes after Kiyoomi’s graduation. It was a future they both talked about every time Kiyoomi visited him in Osaka and his team would recruit him as if they didn't already know he had committed to them ages ago. It was a future they both looked forward to because the past wasn’t something they could hold on to forever and what they did now was what would carve the road ahead of them. 

Kiyoomi knew that _future spiker_ , to Atsumu, meant wanting him home.

“I miss you too, ‘Tsumu. A lot,” Kiyoomi confessed, knowing Atsumu wouldn’t say it directly. Not when he knew those words were already more than enough to convey it. 

_“Alright, Alright! ‘M coming Bokkun!”_ Atsumu spoke away from the phone but close enough for Kiyoomi to hear him. He heard screaming and metal screeching on the other line before Atsumu started to speak again. _“I have to go, Omi! Coach’s calling us to practice. ‘M COMING BOKKUN SHUDDAP. Love ya, Kiyoomi.”_ Kiyoomi heard Atsumu smacking his lips like a loud, wet kiss. _A child, but gods I love him._ “I’ll see you soon, I swear.”

Kiyoomi laughed as he bid a goodbye and ended the call before his coffee went cold. He texted Atsumu goodnight before he turned around and faced his desk. He looked at the clock again. 8:32pm, it read. He had enough time to finish all his work before midnight. Just three more exams until he can finally get his life back. He could do this. 

(He couldn’t do it.)

* * *

Atsumu had a long day today. The third season of his career and his first one as MSBY Black Jackal's first string setter was right around the corner. Coach Foster had finally made him this season’s starting setter after Kazuma-san filed for retirement 20 years into his career. The pressure to fill in the shoes of his senior was something he had anticipated, and he was determined to live up to their expectations.

Training was brutal these last few weeks and today was no different. The burn between his shoulders made itself known when he raised his arms above his head, took off his shirt and stepped into the shower. He let the water run through the knots in his body, ultimately relaxing to its warmth. When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his torso before proceeding to the comfort of his shared room with Bokuto.

“Bokkun, yer up next!” Atsumu yelled at his roommate who just entered their door. Bokuto beamed a smile at Atsumu before he grabbed his clothes, already placed neatly on top of his bed, and went to the bathroom. 

For a pair of athletes who went into the V League immediately after high school, some would think they’d be total slobs. But Bokuto always had his clothes separated by colors and whites. Atsumu had their vanity in its best condition, everything arranged exactly where they should be. Both athletes had their beds fixed in the morning and trash was out of their room by 5pm on Friday. On days like this, their little system paid off greatly. They were going to be out the whole weekend, and packing at the last minute was made easier thanks to their organization. It also helped to have their boyfriends around here sometimes so they always end up unconsciously keeping their room clean even if they know they won’t be around to visit for weeks―months even. 

_But that streak’s about to change today._

Atsumu took all that he needed from his closet and put them in his duffle bag. He went to his dresser and grabbed a few more items, as well. The door creaked open behind him to which he turned around and looked up to Inunaki rubbing a towel over his hair.

“Where are you heading for our weekend off, Atsumu?” Inunaki asked as he placed an arm around Atsumu’s shoulder, locking him where he stood. “Are you going off to meet our recruit?” 

Bokuto, whose hair was in complete disarray while he stood by the bathroom door frame with nothing but jeans and a towel around his shoulders, looked at both of them with stars in his eyes. “Yea! Tsum-Tsum’s going to meet Omi-Omi and I’m coming with him to visit Akaashi! They’re in the same university!”

“Oh?” Inunaki’s ear perked at his confirmed suspicions. A smirk made its way to his lips. “You have fun with your Omi-kun, then.” 

“What’s that look for, Inu-san?” 

Inunaki laughed in response as he let go of Atsumu and walked out their door yelling, “Use protection, kids!”

Atsumu grabbed the towel on Bokuto’s shoulders and threw it in Inunaki's direction. _A miss_. Bokuto chuckled as he put on a shirt and grabbed his already packed bag. “Ready to go, Tsum-tsum? Because I can’t wait to see my Akaashi again.”

_Can’t wait to see Omi-kun, either._

They made a quick stop at Osamu’s apartment. Akaashi had requested Bokuto to bring him some of Osamu’s homemade onigiri after he found out that they were taking a bullet train from Osaka to Tokyo that evening to visit them for the weekend.

“Myaa-sam has the best onigiri. I’m sure he’ll sell out a lot when he finally opens his shop. Bokuto-san, can you please get the same set you brought to me last time? Tell Myaa-sam I’ll pay if I have to,” Akaashi had said on the phone earlier.

What started as making onigiri for everyone at MSBY Jackals to taste, ended up as an opportunity to make money while he finished his degree. So, when Osamu picked up a call from Atsumu saying he was coming to _visit_ , Osamu almost dropped the call on him if it weren’t for Bokuto speaking in the background about wanting to buy onigiri. 

“Here ya go, Bokkun. The extra two are on the house―get yer hands off of it Tsumu! It’s not for ya!” Osamu scolded Atsumu as he handed Bokuto’s pack of onigiri to him. Atsumu glared at his brother, debating on whether to throw the rice on his hands right at his face or finish molding the Onigiri in front of him with gloved hands. 

When Bokuto had called Akaashi when they left the common house, Atsumu asked him if he’s been with Sakusa lately.

“Yeah, Akaashi said he was gonna have Omi-Omi eat ramen with him later for _human company._ Whatever that means,” Bokuto had answered, making quote-unquote gestures in the air. Atsumu took this as a chance to make something for Sakusa and what better way to exploit his twin’s food generosity while making his Kiyoomi happy by using Osamu’s ingredients for Sakusa’s onigiri.

“How ya doin’ there, Tsumu?” Osamu took a piece of unmolded rice between his chopsticks and brought them to his mouth. “Yeah, Omi-kun is sure to dump ya after this one. ‘T’s too bland.”

“Shut yer trap, Samu!”

“‘M just tryin’ na help ya, ya prick!” Osamu sprinkled a little bit more sugar on the unmolded rice as Atsumu combined them together again and molded them into four decent onigiris. After he packed the onigiri, he bid Osamu goodbye and left a few extra Yen on his kitchen counter. Atsumu never admitted it, but he was always thankful for helping him out all this time. From volleyball, to his trivial rants, to his existential crisis with how the heck he got Sakusa Kiyoomi to fall in love with him―Osamu had seen it all.

They finally made it to the station just before the 8:30PM departure. Atsumu looked around for a bench to sit and put their stuff down on while Bokuto went to the ticketing kiosk to get their passes. 

His phone began to feel heavy with the need to call Sakusa. Routine had him wanting to call Sakusa right at this very moment, but he really didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Of course, he could have called him earlier but he knew all too well he'd catch him in the lie if he was around Osamu. Osamu would have been yelling hints to get Sakusa to hear all his brother’s plan of visiting him in Tokyo during the last bursts of hell week.

Bullet trains passed by them when he felt his phone vibrating. Sakusa was calling. He rushed to look left and right for a bench to save him from the distress that were the bags on his shoulders. When he finally found a corner far enough for people not to pry on his conversation, but near enough to the kiosk for Bokuto to call on him when they needed to go, he fished his phone from his pocket and answered the call before it dropped.

“Hey, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said, keeping his phone from a safe distance before taking a breath. “‘M sorry for keeping ya waiting.” 

_“I wasn’t really waiting, but thank you for the concern,”_ Sakusa said, sounding like he was pouting behind the other line. A lie. Sakusa knew he heard right through him, of course.

“‘Course ya weren’t,” Atsumu decided to say, leaning his phone on his shoulders to fix the pack of onigiri he had on his other hand. He was reminded once more of the reason why he set this routine in their lives. After a long tiring day, hearing each other’s voices was enough to bring them home despite the 247 miles between them. 

Home had made itself in Tokyo in the form of Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“So, how were your exams?” Atsumu asked, wanting to hear more of his day.

Sakusa talked about school and his demanding majors as Atsumu made himself comfortable, leaning against the platform behind him. Listening to Sakusa’s voice made him feel at ease, like the world belonged to them. It was as if they were the only two there, talking to each other face to face, without a phone and a signal tower between them. In 3 hours, they’d finally be able to talk without hindrance of any kind. He’d be able to hold Sakusa close to him, feeling his heartbeat against Atsumu’s own. He’d be able to trace constellations on Sakusa’s skin, his body stealing heat from the tip of Atsumu’s fingers. He’d finally be able to come into the arms of home.

The strain of the pack of onigiri on his left arm started to make itself known. He almost decided to drop it until he remembered Akaashi telling Bokuto that he took Sakusa out for dinner. 

“Have ya eaten yet, Omi-kun?” he asked and was met with a few seconds of silence. Did he decline Akaashi’s offer? Surely not... “I’ll take that as a no―”

 _“I ate a full meal during lunch and ate ramen after training today with Akaashi-san, too. I’ve eaten ‘Tsumu, don’t worry,”_ Kiyoomi assured. Akaashi _did_ manage to take Sakusa out of his dorm for ramen. Atsumu hummed in content.

“Alright, Omi. Just makin’ sure you’ve had a meal before staying up late again,” Atsumu said, knowing he’d probably end up going home to Sakusa studying thirty minutes pass eleven.

 _“You’re cute when you’re concerned.”_ Kiyoomi snorted.

“Just want my future spiker to be in top form, that’s all!” 

The silence that followed felt like there were no miles between them, like the trail ahead of them refused to separate two entities that were destined to be together anyway. Atsumu had spoken of looking out for his future spiker. His spiker. His future. That was more than enough to convey whatever feelings he had been harbouring since he met Sakusa. He wanted him for as long as he was allowed—he only hoped it also meant a lifetime for him. He wanted him and the future they could have with each other. 

He wanted him home.

 _“I miss you, too, ‘Tsumu. A lot,”_ Sakusa confessed. Atsumu's heart kept beating in his chest. _I’ll be home to ya soon, Kiyoomi_ , it said. _I’ll be home soon._

“Tsum-tsum! I got our tickets! Let’s go!” He heard Bokuto yell from a 5-meter distance. He puts his phone away from him and yells back. “Alright, Alright! ‘M coming, Bokkun!” 

“Hurry up, the train’s here!” The train came into a halt, metal screeching beneath the tracks. 

“I have to go, Omi! Coach’s calling us to practice.” 

“Tsum-Tsum! LET’S GO!” Bokuto said as he grabbed his own bag and the onigiri packs. He wasn’t able to pull his phone away before screaming, “ _‘M COMING BOKKUN SHUDDAP.”_

 _“_ Love ya, Kiyoomi,” he bid in a soft voice as he smacked his lips together, loud enough for two ladies in their mid-forties to give Atsumu a look. He absolutely did not care. “I’ll see you soon, I swear.” 

Sakusa said his goodbyes and dropped the call. Atsumu made his way to the platform to board the bullet train and followed Bokuto to their seats. After putting their bags under their seats and the pack of onigiri on their laps, he was finally able to relax and count the minutes until he got home.

* * *

The taxi dropped them near the university gates. Akaashi’s apartment was on the street opposite to Sakusa’s so they had to go separate ways from here. 

“I’ll see ya around, Bokkun!” He patted Bokuto’s back after a hug. “You and Akaashi-kun take care.”

“You too, Tsum-tsum. You and Omi-Omi take care, as well!” 

And with that, they both walked towards their world—their home.

* * *

Atsumu reached Sakusa’s apartment. He greeted the front desk with a nod as he made his way to the elevator and pressed on Sakusa’s floor. He already had Sakusa’s keys on his hands, ready to open the door. When the elevator finally opened, he walked carefully to the last door at the end of the hall and unlocked the door.

“Omi-kun! ’M home,” Atsumu called out. He took off his shoes and placed them neatly on the shoe rack, right where there was an unspoken understanding of his place in Sakusa’s home. He had his old volleyball shoes here, too for when they’d play volleyball together during off season and Atsumu didn’t want to bring his court shoes with him on his visits. He also had a mug on Kiyoomi’s cupboard for when he would stay over while they were in Tokyo for an official match. He was also sure he had his old Inarizaki jersey in Sakusa’s closet as a remembrance, a parting gift for when he had left for university―an assurance and a promise that Atsumu would always come back to him no matter how far they parted. (He had Sakusa’s tucked away in his closet at their dorm rooms back in the MSBY common house, too).

Atsumu looked around him. His eyebrows scrunched together as he realized the lights were off in the kitchen, but a warm light was illuminated from Sakusa’s bedroom. It was almost midnight, how is he still studying?

Atsumu shook his head in endearment. Sakusa always worked hard in his academics just as much as he did in volleyball. He loved that about Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Kiyoomi?” A small voice came out of Atsumu’s lips as he entered his boyfriend’s bedroom. The main lights were turned off, leaving only the warm light of his study lamp illuminating the entire room. Atsumu was greeted by none other than his boyfriend whose head was resting on his left arm while holding a cup of coffee with the other. How Sakusa was able to do this without spilling the contents over? He did not know. 

He looked peaceful despite being surrounded by piles of books and lecture notes stacked together, as if the plague of his exams and training didn’t wear him down like this, asleep on cold wood instead of his warm, soft bed. Atsumu’s lips curled ever so slightly, and he came closer to his Omi.

_Isn’t that?_

It was only then that he took notice of the cloth of black on Sakusa’s skin. He didn’t notice the bold letters that spelled out his family name on the expanse of Sakusa’s back when he entered the room. He should have, but he was all too distracted by a sleeping Sakusa Kiyoomi. A fire of nostalgia and fondness flooded through Atsumu’s body as he looked at the contrast of Inarizaki’s black to Sakusa’s fair skin. 

_His third year jersey._

“Omi-omi.” He lightly put his hand on Sakusa’s shoulders and nudged him softly. A complaining groan escaped Sakusa’s throat as he moved his arm closer to his face, covering it from the light but not enough to protect it from Atsumu’s prying hands. Atsumu’s lips tilted upward in affection. He put his arm around Sakusa while he moved the strands of curls falling on his face. He kissed the exposed skin on Sakusa’s forehead before he hugged him tighter and said, “Kiyoomi, ya gotta wake up if ya don’t wanna hurt yer back sleeping like that.” 

Sakusa turned his head towards him and slowly opened his eyes. His eyebrows were knit together, adjusting to the brightness of his lamp. He blinked a couple of times before he hid his head under his arm again for a moment and opened them, inviting Atsumu in. Atsumu obliged, of course. “Don’t wanna get up,” Sakusa slurred as he finally wrapped his arms around Atsumu. Sakusa slumped his head on his shoulder, looking for warmth in the junction where it met his neck. Atsumu leaned his head on Sakusa’s and said with a low voice, “Missed ya too, Omi.”

Sakusa’s face remained in its place on Atsumu’s shoulders as he picked him up and carried him to bed. Atsumu had his hands under Sakusa’s knees while the other supported his weight on his torso. After successfully pulling the blanket from under Sakusa whose eyes were still kept closed, sleep daring to overtake him again, Atsumu put his arms over his lover’s body, tucking him beneath the warm blanket. He dipped over to Sakusa’s forehead, placed a chaste kiss beside his twin moles and moved out of the bed. Sakusa made a low noise, catching Atsumu’s wrist before he got too far out of his reach. “Stay,” Sakusa mumbled. “ ‘S too cold.” 

“Missed me, Omi?” Atsumu chuckled as he sat back beside him and put a hand to his cheeks. Sakusa’s face relaxed to Atsumu’s touch, warmth transferring to Atsumu’s skin. He took that as a yes.

The white light from outside Sakusa’s window made him look softer, less of a grump than others would perceive him to be. The Sakusa he knew had a huge sweet tooth. He’d never drink coffee that was not as close to white as cream and had no sugar. The Sakusa he knew was a huge sap. He wouldn’t admit, at least not out loud, but he had cried watching those sad, romantic movies. Atsumu had always found that so endearing―everything about him was endearing. The Sakusa Atsumu knew also loved being held. He loved holding Atsumu’s arms whenever they were out on the streets together. He loved putting his arms around Atsumu’s waist and burying his head on his neck. He loved it especially when Atsumu held him like this―an arm under his neck as the other snaked over his body, keeping his back close to Atsumu’s chest. It was a privilege to be able to hold Sakusa close like this, Atsumu learned. 

He buried his face in Sakusa’s unruly curls, breathing in the familiar scent of mint. “Really gotta get up, Omi. Need ta fix my stuff.”

“Do that tomorrow.”

“And hear yer grumpy ass complaining about my bag on the floor? No way.” Atsumu leaned up to him and planted kisses all over his face, making Sakusa turn so that he faced him. His eyes still looked like he was fighting sleep, so he kissed him on the space between his eyebrows and said, “Besides, I’ll still be here when yer up, Omi. ‘M not going anywhere.” 

Atsumu let himself slip away from Sakusa and went back to the living room to pick up his bag. He'd get back to his Sakusa as soon as he got himself settled in. For now, he would let his lover sleep.

Kiyoomi woke up to the sound of the water running in the kitchen and the beeping of what he believed was his coffee maker. Atsumu was home. He was home and suddenly that was all that was running in his mind. It had been three months since they last saw each other and now, his Atsumu was home.

_Atsumu's home._

He turned to the direction of his bedroom door, the light from the living room peeking in. He yawned as he sat up and put his arms over his head, his left arm bending over to hold his right elbow, stretching the knots on his shoulders. After hearing a satisfying pop, he got out of his bed and immediately started to fix the mess on his desk. 

“What time is it?” he muttered to himself as he peered back at the wall clock hanging above his bed frame. It was 15 minutes past midnight. He slept for an hour and a half on his desk? He shook his head at the thought and proceeded to pick up two coffee mugs―one empty, one half-full of cold coffee. It was best that Kiyoomi fixed his desk now before he started thinking of other plans tonight.

He walked to the kitchen to see Atsumu with two cups in his hand and a plate of onigiri on the small counter top. “Good morning, to ya, love,” Atsumu chuckled before handing Kiyoomi his cup of coffee—creamy and almost like milk, just the way he likes it.

“Just heated up the onigiri I made at Samu’s apartment before coming here. Don’t worry, I cleaned my hands and used those gloves ya recommended me. Thought It’d be best if ya ate something before ya study again,” Atsumu said with a laugh as Kiyoomi took his seat beside him, putting the empty mugs in his hands on the counter.

“Thank you, Atsu.” Kiyoomi’s voice came out smaller than usual. He took an onigiri from the plate between them and put them between his teeth―the flavour of umeboshi bursting in his mouth with every bite. Kiyoomi smiled. “I thought you weren’t gonna be in Tokyo until your game this season. What changed?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Oh! Coach told us this morning that we have the weekend off, so Bokkun and I―wait, Omi-kun. Hold still.” Atsumu took a napkin from its holder and dabbed it across Kiyoomi’s lips, cleaning off stray rice and toppings. “So, Bokkun and I decided to visit our favorite people! He’s with Akaashi-kun, right now.” Atsumu beamed and continued talking about training and his last minute trip that evening. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t be more endeared. It was always a sight to see Atsumu with his eyes glowing as if he had the whole galaxy behind them. Kiyoomi was simply privileged enough to have the sun itself loving him and building a home in his cold apartment. Kiyoomi had the privilege of Miya Atsumu’s love and that was the one sure thing he wanted constantly in his life. For all that it was worth, having Atsumu right here with him―right here loving him just as he loved him, was enough for Kiyoomi to wish for an infinity for both of them. A lifetime of loving Miya Atsumu was all that Kiyoomi really cared for. After all, he worked hard in university with a promise of a life with him and volleyball when he graduated.

But the three exams he had to study for could stand to wait a little more, right? After all, he had his life and future beside him right now.

“My readings could wait until morning. Don’t you think?” Kiyoomi leaned in to place a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek before lacing their fingers together. Atsumu took this as a message and led the both of them to settle on the couch, as they now submerged into their own little world where nothing mattered but him and Atsumu. **“Let’s stay like this for a little longer, yeah?”**

“Yeah.” Atsumu breathed in the scent of Kiyoomi’s sweater as he tucked his body underneath Kiyoomi’s shoulder, leaning on his chest.

“Missed you so much, Atsu,” Kiyoomi whispered as he pulled Atsumu closer to him, sharing his heat. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. It wasn’t until Kiyoomi felt Atsumu’s body lump against him that he urged him to move back into his room. He took a good look at his now, clean desk―only his readings piled neatly on top before deciding they _could_ wait until daybreak.

He situated himself beside Atsumu and went under the blanket they now shared. Atsumu must have felt him move because he slipped his arms over Kiyoomi’s waist and held him even closer. He was finally home.

They were _both_ finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I actually got to finish a fluff fic. I don't usually do fluff but for sktsu, I gave it a go and it turned into this monster WAHAHAHA
> 
> Honestly, this turned out longer than I expected it to be. Never really thought I could finish this either, but here we are xD That being said, I wanna send my thanks to my parabatai for beta reading and indulging my brainrot on this. Thank you so much for keeping me sane while I worked through block after block while writing. You deserve the stars~
> 
> I'll be in this skts h*ll for as long as it'll let me so if you're reading up until this point, thank you for your time! <3 I hope y'all enjoyed this just as much as I had my own fun writing this~
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
